


Quiet

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arkos mention, Bumbleby mention, F/M, Nora Valkyrie - Freeform, Nora X Ren, Nora and Ren just want to be lazy after class, Ren x Nora, Renora, Sorry Not Sorry, White Rose mention, and their secret spot it no longer a secret because it's taken also, but their dorm is preoccupied by Jaune and Pyrrha, date fic, i'm trash, lie ren - Freeform, loosely implied sexy time off screen, mosty by Arkos, so they go out for a nice evening on the town, they're always getting it in my fics, to be fair I have Ren and Nora getting it more often than not also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Ren and Nora's dorm is preoccupied once they finish class for the day, so they step out for a nice date night. Renora. Arkos, Bumbleby and White Rose on the side.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> RENORA DATE!! i don't write nearly enough Renora. Oh well.

Ren nudged Nora with his foot, the redhead falling asleep in class.

  
"Miss Valkyrie, would you happen to know the answer?" Dr. Oobleck asked her. Nora became conscious as Ren's foot tapped her leg.

  
"Ummm, NIGHT VISION!" Nora shouted, instantly embarrassed. Dr. Oobleck sipped at his coffee mug.

  
"Excellent! And here I was thinking you were sleeping in my class! Well met, Miss Valkyrie!" The Doc commended, Nora grinning and blushing. Ren winked at her when the Doc looked away and zoomed to another corner of the lecture hall.

  
"Thank you so much, sweetie!" Nora whispered, leaning over and pecking Ren on the cheek. Ren nodded and ruffled her hair with one of his hands. The bell that signaled the end of class finally sounded, and Ren and Nora shuffled out the door and made for their dorm room.

  
"Criminy!" Nora cried when she got to the door and found a sock tied to the doorknob. Ren rolled his eyes.

  
"So they cut Oob's class to bone? I swear, they can't keep their hands off one another lately," He complained. Jaune and Pyrrha always had been active, but recently they were out of control. They were going to get themselves in trouble one of these days, and Ren would laugh at them forever once it happened.

  
Sure, he and Nora had more than their fair share of pillow play, but at least they did their deeds on their own time. You wouldn't catch those two cutting class for anything. Ren studied too hard for a sorry attendance record to cause him to fail.

  
"You wanna go hit the secret spot, Lotus Flower?" Nora asked him. He grinned at the idea of hiding in their favorite spot together. The two of them took off down the corridors to find their secret place under the stairs.

  
They dipped into the stairwell only to be met with a cry of "OCCUPIED!" from beneath the stairs.

  
"Excuse me?" Ren huffed.

  
"I said this spot is _occupied_!" The voice of Weiss Schnee called out to him. "You'll have to wait your turn!"

  
"Wait my turn? This is _our_ secret hangout spot!"

  
"Well, it's not so secret anymore, Ren," He heard Ruby answer him. "Someone else discovered it and spread the word that it's a great spot for couples to have alone time..."

  
"And since Blake and Yang are currently demolishing our dorm room, we've been forced to come here!" Weiss complained. Ren rolled his eyes.

  
"Come on, Ren, let's go on a date or something. We need to get off the school grounds anyhow." Nora suggested. Ren nodded and smiled.

  
"Sure, we'll grab a quick dinner or at least an ice cream cone. CRIPES! My money is in the dorm!" Ren patted his pants pockets. He pulled his Scroll from the jacket of his school uniform. "I can use my Scroll to pay, right?"

  
"Most places have the tap-to-pay feature." A few Lien bills slid across the floor from under the stairs.

  
"Here, since we're crowding your spot, your meal's on me," Weiss called to them from under the stairs.

  
"Thank you, Nice Queen!" Nora cheered. Ren thanked her also before the two of them left.

  
Ren and Nora left the school and caught a taxi into the city. Weiss had tossed them quite a few Lien, so the two of them found a decent restaurant for their dinner date. The Rose Red Bar and Grill was reasonably priced and threw tons of food for their money.

  
Ren got a positively gigantic garden salad, and Nora ordered the restaurant's finest steak dinner. Medium-rare with a loaded baked potato and a small salad, Nora caught herself salivating at the very sight of it. They also had a seemingly endless supply of freshly baked yeast rolls.

  
"Gods, this is delicious!" Nora chomped away at the meaty masterpiece she'd ordered. Ren tossed his salad with some zesty dressing and toppings.

  
"This is an incredible place! OOH! I think a band might be playing!" Not long after Ren mentioned it, a jazz band came out onto the small stage and played a few songs. They started playing 'Boop' by the band Flower Power, and Nora yanked Ren out of his seat to dance with him.

  
The two of them tore up the nonexistent dance floor, and a few couples even hopped up and joined them. The band performed 'Shine' by The Dark Crystals next, and now the whole restaurant was up dancing. That was a side effect of that particular song.

  
Ren and Nora sat back at their table and finished their meal, leaving the server a decent tip. Next, they found a cute, cozy ice cream shop. They ordered a huge banana split and two spoons. They shared their ice cream, Ren steering clear of the chocolate sauce.

  
"This is a nice little place. What's it called again?" Nora asked as they ate.

  
"The Chocolate Bunny, according to the sign. They live up to their namesake, to be sure. There's easily a gallon of chocolate sauce in this thing," Ren answered between bites. He bobbed his head to a tune that poured from the stereo behind the counter. Nora had tired the boy out with all the dancing at the restaurant.

  
"It's delicious, Ren!" Nora retorted, biting down on a large scoop of the frozen goodness. "OW! BRAIN FREEZE!!" She cried, holding one hand up to her temple.

  
"Don't bite the ice cream, Viking! You're not Blake, you can't make a copy to suffer the brain freeze for you!" Ren reminded her.

  
"She can do that?"

  
"In theory, sure. I don't know if she can actually do something of that sort because I'm not entirely sure how her Semblance works." They had some really impressive friends.

  
The two of them finished their dessert and left, tipping their server. They caught a city bus back to Beacon since it would be cheaper than a cab. They saw the sock was finally gone when they came upon their dorm.

  
"FINALLY!" Nora complained.

  
"Yeah, they were at it for a long time," Blake mentioned from the room across the hall. "Yang and I took a break between sessions, and we could hear them the whole time!" Nora and Ren laughed at Blake's statement.

  
"Yeah, they hardly ever stop lately..." Ren replied, knocking at the door just to be safe. Pyrrha opened the door and blushed brightly.

  
"Sorry, you guys..." She told them sheepishly. Ren shook his head.

  
"It's fine, hon. I hope you guys had a good session."

  
"We had quite a lot of fun, thanks." Pyrrha grinned at her teammate as he and Nora crashed into the bed together.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Quiet' by Jason Mraz (It's definitely a Renora song if I ever heard one)
> 
> Jaune and Pyrrha need to calm down!
> 
> Nah but seriously. Ren and Nora are life!


End file.
